Brother and Sister
Brother and Sister is the 13th episode of the simsala grimm tv show for young childern. it aired on november 17, 1999. Plot The teenage twins john and joanna are more then glad have escaped from their mean stepmother who have been treated like her own personal slaves after the evil women killed their real mom when they were 6 years old, with the help of doc and yoyo they set off to find the king to tell him about their evil stepmother after that mean lady found out the twins escaped she curses every pond in the woods saying the magic those who drink turn to beast as yoyo was about to jump into the water he sees somthing in the pond and what the twins see is their real mom's ghosts warning them that the ponds are cursed and after john finally drinks some from a different pond, he turns into a deer and doc and yoyo get the feeling that their beeing watched and they find an old shed to stay for the night and they hear a hunting horn after john ran outside. they spot the king and he is about to shoot him and the same thing happens to joanna, the deer spell must have a pinch of vodoo magic and because their twins. the young king decided to take them to his castle and fetch the royal doctor. john and joanna are in the guest room were doc and yoyo explained that the twins have been the prisoners of their wicked stepmother and stepsister, when they ranaway she cast a spell on them turning john into a deer and thats when they were trying to find him and after joanna woke up, the king apologized to joanna for what happened and she accpted it. the king is so in love with joanna that he decided to ask her to be his wife but after the mean nasty woman and her horrible daughter found that they found the king, she planned to poision joanna and have her daughter pretend to be her and marry the king instead but the spell wore off after doc and yoyo told the king what happened to the twins after he found she was a fake , she ran off and the stepmother said one more step and she'd turn all of them to stone but doc and yoyo tripped her and the bottle fell on her and turned her to stone. the king saw joanna in bed wondering how she got back in the bedroom and john is back to his human form, she ran to her fiance and hugged him. the two book exploers were happy that the spell was broken and they put the stoned woman in the garden as a decoration for birds to sit on. the king was glad that joanna would become his wife after all and john and joanna can live happliy at the castle. trivia what ever happened to the evil woman's daughter probaly sure she was banned from the kingdom. this episode is based on the original story of brother and sister.